


Power of Love and Magic

by madqueen0821



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueen0821/pseuds/madqueen0821
Summary: The Potter luck has unfortunately been inherited by all of Harry's children, after all... not even Harry became Marooned in the pastI wonder if it's a good or bad thing that they also inherited the Riddle power and ambition*****All Harry wants is to get back his time-travelling kids, he did not sign up for couples counseling





	1. Chapter 1

Acacius Markos Riddle-Slytherin (Age:22)

  **wears glasses:** blue eyes

long hair

******************************************

Harris Seirios Riddle-Slytherin (Age:19)

 

 

******************************************

Alaric Salazar Riddle-Slytherin ( Age 14)

 

 

**green eyes- red when mad**

************************************************

The twins (Age:11)

Selene Fenix &Helios Izar Riddle-Slytherin 

 blue eyes , light brown hair

blue-green eyes , dark brown hair

***********************************************************************

 

Lilian Seraphin Riddle-Slytherin (Age:5)

 

 

   **RED EYES**

 RED EYES


	2. Chapter 2

  **November,25 2025**

The Knights didn't know what to do

  
It had been a long time since it had gotten this bad. The last time it had been this bad... well... Most still had nightmare about it. Usually they just ignore the other's existence, but now they had a problem.

The Royal children were missing, 

Their lord and his consort have been screaming for hours, Occasionally one of them would wince as stray cruse struck them, but none dared to move from their position, less their attention turn onto them. but that strained peace did not last long, as one of the new, more idiotic members decided it was the most brilliant idea to open his fat mouth.

”My Lords, I’m sure the children will return soon. And if not surely someone with your wisdom, strength and power can find a group of children. I mean My Lord can be abrasive and pessimistic; whilst Lord Valour is well-know for his disorganized recklessness, but together I know you can accomplish anything.” 

The dolt actually looked proud of himself,smiling like he just solved the answer to world hunger. Not restarting the apocalypse 

they all stood at attention as the rulers of Europe’s magical community stopped,red and green glowed as they turned their rage filled eyes on them. Great. _Well... this is going to hurt_

 

**JULY 4, 1995**

 

Outside of the warm comfort of their homes, the sky weeped in anger, It was said to be the most Intense rain storm the island had seen in years. The entire community was on flood watch. No one would willingly stay out in this grave weather, but if one dared to look out their fogged lightning streamed windows they would see a young little girl, with bright red hair bouncing as she skipped through the heavy rain. And if you were bold enough to try and looked closer at the child twirling in the watered streets -- you would have noticed the odd garb covering her small body, but none of this was the strangest thing about that day.

No... It was that there wasnt a single drop of water on her


End file.
